1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism comprising a lock and a locking bolt connectable to the lock. The invention furthermore relates to a use of a locking mechanism of this type for detachably fixing a tiltable driver's cab to the chassis of a motor vehicle, in particular a military vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In motor vehicles with a forward control configuration in which the engine is disposed below the driver's cab, the driver's cab may usually be tilted forward around front bearings for maintenance or repair purposes after the rear driver's cab bearings have been released (DE 10 2010 023 428 A1, DE 10 2010 023 427 A1). The rear driver's cab bearings are secured with the aid of locking mechanisms in the normal driving position of the motor vehicle.
Since the particular locking mechanism may be placed under heavy stress, for example during a collision of the motor vehicle, the locking mechanisms must be constructed in such a way that the lock of the locking mechanism does not disengage with the corresponding striker or locking bolt even in such cases. This applies, in particular, when the motor vehicle is a military vehicle in which an opening of the locking mechanism must be reliably avoided even in the event of a mine explosion.
In military vehicles, in particular, a mine-resistant striker must be provided in addition to the particular locking mechanism to secure the rear driver's cab bearing. This mine-resistant striker may be a bolt device fastened to the chassis of the motor vehicle with the aid of a socket pin, which is inserted through a striker fastened to the driver's cab and fixed in this position.